The invention relates to an instrument for styling hair.
Such an instrument is known from WO-A-94/09669, which corresponds substantially to U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,674, the instrument comprising: at least one carrier which is movably supported by the housing, elongate hair guides which project from the carrier, and at least one passage for discharging hot air in a discharge direction away from the housing. The passage and the carrier are adapted to influence the discharge direction in dependence on the position of the carrier relative to the housing.
According to said German Patent Application the hair can be styled and dried more effectively by influencing the discharge direction and it is possible, in particular, to dry the parts of the hair which are situated near the scalp, as a result of which the hair has more body. The stream of hot air is then led past the head, which precludes an unpleasantly strong heating of the scalp according to said Patent Application. As the hair guides are moved through the hair the hair guides are subjected to a force which causes them to be pivoted in a direction opposed to that in which the hair guides are moved through the hair. The discharge direction of the air then changes into the same direction as that in which the hair guides pivot, as a result of which the discharge direction during combing and/or brushing is each time opposed to the direction of brushing and/or combing.